


Fighting for the truth

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to win an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Made DURING an exam yesterday. Not joking. My first PWP . 'hides under blanket'

„ Say it, Potter. ‟  
„ What, Drac – aaaaaaaaaah! ‟  
„ Say it. ‟  
„ Oh, but ... ah... ‟  
„ Do you want me to suck you? To tongue your slit? ‟  
„ Yeeeeeeeeeeees, god yes, please! ‟   
„ Say it, Harry. ‟  
„ Oh Merlin, more ... Draco ... ‟  
„ You know what I want to hear. ‟  
„ Um, just like that... ‟  
„ Give me your hand ... yeaaaaah, put them in me. Do you feel how hot I am inside? I'm aching, Harry. ‟  
„ Inside ... uhm ... so tight... ‟  
„ Yes Harry, make my needy hole feel good. ‟  
„ Shit, come here... ‟  
„ Only after you say it. ‟  
„ You ... fuck yeah ... bastard! ‟  
„ Say it or I'll go. ‟  
„ Salazar ... um ... Ron was ... shit, don't stop pumping ... wrong, white ... ngh, god ... chocolate is not ... chocolate! AH – SO CLOSE!! ‟  
„ Good boy, Harry. Now lay down. Oh gods, yeah ... um, give me a sec ... fuck shit, now... pinch my nipples...that' s right, oh Harry, harder ... nnhg ... you like what you see, don't you? Me writhing on your big fat cock. ... hah ah, gonna cum, Harry, gonna ... oh fuck, Harry, oh fuck, fuck, HARRY!!! ‟

**Author's Note:**

> I don't dislike white chocolate, in fact, I buy and eat it a lot, because my sister loves it and my best friend is allergic to cocoa (and it's tasty). But it's NOT actual chocolate (my sister's boyfriend often teases me with it). I think, Ron doesn't mind this, but Draco would point it out.


End file.
